Naruto Legacy Of the Dragon warrior
by yellow flash201
Summary: The night the fox attacked Minato Sealed it into Naruto Believing that Naruto would be cared for by his wife kushina. But he was wrong Kushina abandons Naruto . But on Naruto's fifth birthday he met the man whose legacy he shall soon carry. meet Naruto Legacy of the dragon Warrior. Naruto U. OC Powerful OC and Naruto Kushina Bashing sword master Naruto . Dragon summoning Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello guys Yellow Flash201 is my first fanfic so please no **

**Flaming. If you don't like what your reading then review and tell me what I am doing wrong. Also this story is a crossover but only with technics or moves from fairytail **

**Also Beware this might have some bashing for some characters. **

**Expect good elders except Danzo **

**Also expect strong Naruto not godlike till later**

**Kushina bashing **

**Now on with the story but first **

**Disclaimer: Yellow flash201 dose not own Naruto, Dragon ball Z or Fairytail .**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 prologue**

The Village hidden in the leaves the most powerful hidden village in the Elemental Nations. It is Famous for creating many powerful shinobi such as the first hokage and his ability to manipulate the forests. Or the The third hokage the professor who has mastered almost all of the leaf villages jutsu. Also the legendary sannin who maneged to earn the respect of Hanzo the Salamander. But above all those there is one shinobi who skills have made him one of the most feared shinobi alive and that man is Minato Namakazi. But Now even with all those legends the leaf is on the verge of destruction. The reason is simple. Standing only a couple of miles away from the gates of the village is the most powerful of the tailed beast the Kyuubie. Almost every shinobi in the village rushed out to try and stop it before it can reach the leaf **''**keyword **try''** as soon as they got within 5 miles of it a third of them were blasted away by a massive blast of fire. One of the ninja said " hold it off till the forth gets here!". After those words were said shinobi left and right fired every jutsu that they knew. But none seemed to have any effect what so ever.

[ Elsewhere]

Standing in a clearing which looks to have gone through a earthquake was Minato who was on one end of the clearing and on the other side was his opponent whose arm appeared to be melting off. The opponent then said " well forth hokage you certainly earned your rank. I shall be taking my leave now but rest assured I will have that fox."

And with that he disappeared in a spiral vortex. "And I have no doubt in my mind that he will try and with how strong he is he might actually succeed. But I can't worry about it now I have to stop the fox" 

**[Back at the battlefield]**

"Lord third we can't hold off the fox any longer" said a bat masked anbu to Saratobie who was dressed in full battel gear. " I know but we can't give up " replied the third. Then out of thin air a massive red toed landed on the Kyuubies back. "Its the forth" was yelled all around the battelfield. " Standing on top of the toad's head was Minato dressed in his kage cloak "there is only one way to stop this thing I don't want to put my son through the pain of being a jinchiriki but at least he'll have his mother. And if my guess is correct about that man then he will need all the help that he will get ".But before that he a took out a scroll with a complex looking seal on it and then took out another yellow scroll and sealed it into the first one."There my son now when the time comes you will have my legacy at your command ". And with that minato used the hand seals to activate the reaper death seal. Then in a flash it all happened he died and his son became the jinchiriki of the Kyuubie.

[10 minutes later] 

Standing over the dead body of Minato Namakazi is the third hokage. Looking down at his successor with sad face. " ironic how the Yellow Flash of the leaf to meets his end in a flash". But he then looks at the bundle in his arms. where inside is the legacy of his successor the son of Minato Namakazi Naruto Namakazi." But just like when one leaf falls down and dies a new one will always take place. Naruto you have a big legacy to live up to.[bigger then he thinks] But at least unlike most jinchiriki you will have a mother to love and look after you. And with that he walks off to the council room for the meeting that is sure to come. Not noticing the larger then normal lizard burrowing its way underground.

This lizard had watched every event unfold that day. He had snatched the scroll containing the Naruto's heritage has soon as Minato its mind it was recalling its dissension" I know it is wrong to steal it like this but I sensed the red headed womans ill intentions towards the boy unfortunately she will be one of the people that view him as fox. She will not give him his heritage and that is unsusceptible I shall wait till master arrives and I shall show myself until then I shall go into hiding.

[Council room]

Saratobie arrived to the council room to find it in uproar over the events that have just happened. On one side was the civilian council[which was making the most noise by the way] which consisted of the richest civilians in the village they were involved in all things that involved civilians[but lately they were involving themselves in shinobi matter as well] they also consisted of the elders which were his team mates and Danzo

On the other side of the room was the shinobi council which consists of hisashi hyuga ,fukage uchiha,shikaku nara,chizoro akamich, Tsume inuzuka, inochi yamanaka,

Shibi aburama ,kushina uzumaki. They were involved in everything shinobi. As soon as Saratobie entered the room carrying baby Naruto the entire room went quiet. He first went and sat in the desk in the middle of the room and said " first order of business I will be retaking my position as hokage now it is time to discuses what happened with the Kyuubie.

And just like that the silence that room was in was broken by loud questions from the civilian side. The shinobi side already guessed what happened. The room then quieted down as the third raised his hand to tell them to stop." even someone as powerful as Minato could not kill the beast so he did the next best thing he sealed it away into young Naruto here". As he said this he pointed his hand at young baby Naruto he immediately looked at all them to see their reactions. As he suspected the civilian council called for his death. He did not care about them he wanted to see the shinobi councils reaction. Hisashi face was the same as before ,Fukage looked at Naruto with a hate filled look, Shikaku looked indifferent,Chizoro looked at him with pity as did Tsume and Inochi. Shibi well he couldn't tell. But what surprised him more then anything was kushina he expected her to look at him with love and affection but all he saw was pure hate. It was like she was just holding herself back from killing him . He also noticed that she was sending him a small amount of killing intent which he countered with his own. He didn't say anything wanting to see what happens.'' so Kushina will you take the boy and raise him with love just like Minato wanted". It was then she exploded "I WON'T TAKE THAT LITTEL MONSTER ANYWHERE! THAT DEMON TOOK MY MINATO FROM ME AND HAS TAKEN OVER MY SONS BODY. IN FACT IF I SEE THAT MONSTER NEAR MY HOME I WILL CUT HIS HEAD OFF AND HANG IT ON MY WALL.

Saratobie stood in complete surprise he may have thought she hated him. But to this degree. "Meeting finished" he said. Every one left knowing how the old kage may feel.

After they all left he looked down at Naruto and said" Naruto I don't know what fate has in stored for you but I know that you will go through many trials and I know that you will become a lagend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors:Well this is the end of the prologue of Naruto legacy of the Dragon warrior. Now once again this was my first story so please no don't forget to review and leave a good comment or two to tell me what you think see you next time **

**On Naruto legacy of the Dragon warrior. **

**Next time: ****Arrival of the dragon **


	2. arrival of the dragon

Authors Notes : Hey guys this is Yellow Flash201 here with Naruto Legacy of the Dragon Warrior Chapter 2.

Reviews

NeoJubiSannin1870: thanks for the review

And what you said is true this story is close to what your talking about

But it is in a different way. Just give it a try and it will be good.

Shadowbroker13: I know what you mean. But although I think

Kushina is a cool character what I have planned needs for her

To be like this but don't worry it's not like it's going to be for the whole

story.

Now on to chapter 2 Arrival of the dragon but first

Disclaimer: Yellow flash201 dose not own Naruto or Fairy tail .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 Arrival of the dragon

4 years later

It has been a very rough time for young Naruto these past 4 years of his life he was forced to take his fathers name since his mother refused for him to use her clan name. . Even thought the Third tried to help him he could only do so much. Without the protection of his so called mother all the Naruto haters (which mostly consisted of the about 85% of the civilians and 30% of the shinobi) were able get away with all the the things that they did. Which included ,overpricing,being sold rusty equipment and rotten food, Of course they only ever beat him once after all the thirds hokages patients could only last for so long. The third could not do much since they were all protected by the council. Even if most of the clan heads did not hold any ill intent towards the boy. But even thought Saratobi hated her for what she did to her son Kushina still held a lot of power in council being the late hokages wife. But there was one thing that made him chuckle a little. The scrolls for the fourth's two most powerful jutsu were gone. She always blamed Naruto for it but did not have any proof. Now of course being who she is you would think that she would attack Naruto herself. But Saratobi dealt with that himself.

(flash back)

Saratobi sighed to himself as he was listening to the council ramble on and on about stupid things. I mean why should he need to listen to karku owner of the karku clothing shop talk about how high his taxes were. I mean isn't it the civilian councils job to take care of this stuff. But then the topic took an interesting turn.

" Saratobi we must do something about that brat Namakazi his pranks are getting out of hand if you ask me we should have that thing thrown into a cell for the remainder of his life." said a random Civilian council member.

"yea right that' s too good for it. I say we execute it." Said Kushina not even trying to mask her hate for the boy.

"And I said it Once and I'll say again. Naruto will not be punished for his pranks nor will he be locked up end he will definitely not be executed" said Hiruzen

"Then how about giving him to me I can make him konhos perfect weapon" said the old war hawk Danzo.

"Danzo how many times do I have to tell you that you will never get your hands on him" said Saratobi a bit more forcefully .

"Hokage sama there is something else I would like to discus" "and what would that be Kushina " replied Saratobi already knowing were this was going.

"that thing took my husbands scrolls!" said Kushina her voice rising. "Every time I see him walking down the street with that stupid grin on his face. It's like he's mocking me. Or when he's playing with some of the kids in the playground trying to corrupt the kids. It just makes me so angry". Off to the sidelines Shikaku, Chouza and Inoichi frowned upon hearing this as it was there children that usually played with Naruto. "I'm telling you Saratobi the next time I see that thing with that grin on it's face I might just cut his head off myself"

after those words left her mouth the entire room was flooded with a massive amount of KI all the civilians were unconscious and only Fukage, Hisashi and kushina were not on their knees. But they were not far behind as they were slightly shaking.

Saratobi who was now behind Kushina with a kuni at her neck spoke in a very dark voice"kushina while I may be lenient in many things I certainly will not allow you to harm Naruto because I see him as family more then you ever will. So I will say it once and only once if you hurt a hair on Naruto's head. Neither the council nor your clan status will protect you from MY WRATH! And that goes for the rest of you as well. Meeting finished now get out of my sight all of you."

(flash back end)

Whenever he remembered that day he would smirk. Because after that day they never once spoke of harming Naruto. But still the council was gaining more and more power with each passing day

(1 year later )

A young Naruto was walking back to his apartment late at night. Of course you might ask why he was out at this time. Well it's pretty simple he spent the entire day hiding from villagers. Ever since he was beaten to an inch of his life on his third birthday he was always cautious around this time of year. Contrary to everybody's beliefs Naruto was not stupid. He was actually very smart for his age. The proof to that is that he has figured out that he is the container of the Kyuubie. I mean it's not really hard to figure it out with people calling you a fox demon all day. Plus the fact that he was born on the date that that it attacked also added onto that fact. While he was walking home he noticed two drunks were following him. So he sped up trying to lose them but they were still following him . So he turned at the first ally he saw. But he soon paled seeing it was a dead end. He saw behind him that the drunks were closing in on him.

"what do you guys want " he said in a very shaky voice.

" You know what we want demon. You've been taking space for to long and since that fool of a hokage won't do anything we decided to take matters into our own hands" said the apparent leader of the drunks.

"why I haven't done anything to anyone" said Naruto still shaking.

That seemed to make them even more angry

"not done anything! You killed my wife and child! Just for that I'm going to torture you to death. Lets do this man".

As he said that him and his friend ran at Naruto with knives looking ready to carve him up. Naruto just closed his eyes ready to except his fate. This is it no more Oji-chan ,no more Ichiraku ramen, no more anything but at least he will finally be free from all this suffering.

''CLANG" was the sound that was heard.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see what happened and then they widened as they came upon the scene taking place in front of him. Currently standing before him is a man of about 5,8 with what appeared to be a sword on his back but Naruto couldn't tell anything else since he was wearing a large black cloak with a hood that covered his eyes . He was holding both of the drunks by the arm. And before they could open up their mouths he had them knocked out with swift chops to the neck. Then after that was done he turned around and looked at him.

In his mind was thinking "this guy just saved me. No one but Oji-chan, and the anbu with that dog mask have ever helped me".

"Hello kid are you in there" said the stranger who saved Naruto.

" Oh sorry mister I was just lost in my thoughts".

" Ryu "

"Excuse me said'' Naruto

" I said call me Ryu. After all it is my name" said the now identified Ryu .

"Oh okay mister Ryu-" whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off from the same lizard that was there the night the fox was sealed jumped out from the ground right in front of Ryu.

"Master Rye I knew you would eventually arrive here" its said. Naruto who was now hiding behind Ryu screamed "Ahh that freaken Lizard just spoke!".

Ignoring Naruto for now Ryu quickly asked" Kisuke what are you doing doing here?"He asked the larger then normal lizard.

" well I can tell you master but I think I should just show you". The lizards tail then lit up and he touched Ryu's head. Ryu was silent for a few minutes. But then his eyes narrowed "so that's the other power source I sensed inside him. But if all this is true Then I may have finally found the one. I need to speak with this Saratobi".

Then as if finally acknowledging Naruto's presence he turns around and looks at him "Naruto we're going to see the hokage now".

Naruto seeing the seriousness's in his voice just nodded. Ryu then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder while Kisuke wrapped his tail around Ryu's leg. And then they were engulfed in blue flames and vanished.

(Hokage tower)

Right in front of the hokage tower the same blue flame appeared and out of it stepped Ryu, Naruto and Kisuke . '' okay Naruto lead me to the hokage's room ''.

Naruto who was slightly green nodded then started walking towards the hokages room.

"Oji-chan! I brought someone to see you" said Naruto with a grin on his face at seeing his unofficial grandfather.

" Oh and who would that be Naruto" said Saratobie happy to have been taken away from his paper work.

" that would be me old monkey" said Ryu finally making himself known.

Saratobie looked upon the newcomer and asked " and just who might you be?"

"well I'll tell you but first get the anbu out what I'm about to say is for yours and Naruto's ears only".

Saratobie made a hand sign and the anbu came out of the shadows and left the room. "so how did you know the anbu where there?".

"first I will tell you a story and through it I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to connect the dot's so listen carefully and you to Naruto" he told Naruto who was playing with Saratobi's kage hat.

And then he started" eons ago before any of us were here and even before a certain fox was here. There was a dragon whose power even made the gods wary. This dragon was of pure heart who helped all those who needed it. But he was especially interested in humans he liked the way they adapt and always get back up from the brick of destruction and start anew one day he realized that he was near his end. So he feared that one day someone would become just as powerful as him and instead use his power for evil. So he found a way to always protect mankind. He traveled through dimensions. He went to a dimension where dragons had the power to control the elements. There he met dying dragon king who offered him his power. He collected it in a special container. Then he traveled to a dimension where he met the first Sayin who gave him half his power after he was deemed a worthy warrior. Then he traveled to a dimension warriors were able to tap into there inner energy and use a power called chakra there he met who you people refer to as the sage of six paths who at the time was the container of the juubie he gave him a purified 2 tails worth of power. After he collected all these things he performed ancient ritual and combined all of this power with his soul together they formed a sword and that sword became the most powerful weapon in existence, the weapon that gave fear to all those who are unjust. That weapon that has protected innocents, the weapon that has defeated all those who are evil, the weapon that gave birth to the dragon warrior and the weapon that is currently strapped to my back" Finished Ryu.

Both Saratobie and Naruto's eye's widened even further then they already have. "yes although your story is very fascinating what dose this have to do with Naruto " said Saratobi."

''isn't it obvious old monkey I want Naruto has my student"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: well how was it review and tell me. Till

Next time on Naruto Legacy of the dragon warrior

Chapter 3" training years "


End file.
